fivewinds_danddfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollowstone
Location Hollowstone is the major port city of Usym and is to the south of that continent. It surrounds a vast hole in the ground so large it is known simply as "The Pit" Origin Hollowstone was created by The Founder, who established the first mining operation to take advantage of the pit. Steadily both interest from mercantile factions and even tourism led to his domination of the area and his creation of the role of the Authority, now passed by a semi-democratic process between members of the aristocracy. Description Hollowstone takes up less land than most cities of its population, mainly due to the social importance of being able to view the Pit meaning that as buildings were built up higher behind older ones in front the owners of the older ones, in order to maintain their social standing, built another storey or two until the arms race was eventually won by the richer of the two. Usually (although not exclusively) these winners were the longer established of the two, and therefore the tallest buildings can, counterintuitively, be found in the middle of the city and in the immediate surroundings of The Pit itself. Architecturally, Hollowstone is very different from its cousins on the Eastern Continent with a predominance of curves and lack of straight lines in its buildings, contrasted by the extreme planning of its road system (at least in the centre, where the founder's influence can still be seen in the grid like arrangement, radiating out from the pit). Given the necessity of moving equipment and goods up and down many stairs, a lot of related business share the same streets and make their trades through a zipline or crane based method. It is not unlikely, however, that the more enterprising of building owners have installed quick transit routes through their upper storeys and charge fees to allow goods to pass straight through the property. Politics Hollowstone's ruler, the Authority, is currently resisting the encroaches of the Emperor of Fivewinds, therefore he is extremely resistant to both immigration from, and emigration to, the Eastern Continent. It is likely that Emperor is attempting to assert her authority by other means. Notable Locations *The Jail - Overhanging and actually cut into the side of the pit in places is the terrifying jail of Hollowstone. Its cells have sloping floors and, in case the people every require an indication of the Authority's commitment to keeping the peace, the occasional prisoner is pushed out into the pit. It is in keeping with the Authority's use of language that these poor souls are known as "Jumpers" *Regenbach Estate - while minor in the city's nobility, Cyril Regenbach has a lovely home. *Eekl's Bakery - Makes Pit Bread, a funnel shaped Pizza like thing. It is tasty. *Deo's Locksmith - Currently closed following an attempted robbery. *The Dump. As in "down in the". The Misfits were down in the dumps both literally and metaphorically after the disastrous events following their arrival. *The Foxy Goblin - A dank and vile looking place that lives on that delightful border between tavern and brothel. It's clientele are the opposite of suave and sophisticated.